Elizabeth or Ginny?
by stuf
Summary: Elizabeth Gold is a succesful fashion designer. She has Everything she ver wanted, Except for two things. Her heart...and her true identity. HPGW


**Ok this is my second fanfic, but it is my first oneshot. So be nice, and i hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ok, u all kno that i dont own harry potter, unfortunatley J.K. Rowling owns, i am not the billionaire with faboulus writing skills**

**Summary: Meet Elizabeth Gold. 22 years old, a successful business woman, beautiful, men falling for her left, right and centre, what else did she need? two things...Her Heart, and her true identity**

* * *

Elizabeth Gold looked at the paperwork. For the millionth time since starting her fashion business she wished that she could just design the clothes, and ignore the paperwork, but of course she couldn't.Elizabeth looked around, amazed at how far she had come in a mere five years. Here she was, sitting in an office in a high-rise building in New York City. She designed clothes, bags and shoes, and was known as one of the best fashion designers in America. Next week she was opening her first store in England.Elizabeth wasn't thrilled about the opening, but she had to do it, otherwise her stores would never expand across the world. Because Elizabeth also sold wizards robes, she had to open in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, the problem was. The only shopd that were for sale in either of those places, was right next to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Her brothers joke shop.

* * *

Harry wandered through Diagon Alley, thinking about Ginny. He had been trying to find her for five years. Harry headed towardsWeasley Wizard Wheezes. He stopped when he saw that a new shop was opening up next to it. He stopped and had a look at the sign in the window. It was gold with Scarlet lettering ' Opening Soon, Elizabeth Gold's first shop in England. Elizabeth Gold will be coming herself to cut the ribbon' Harry knew about this Elizabeth Gold, Hermione had told him about her. Apparently she was some major fashoin designer, and every witch was after her clothes. 

"HARRY!" Harry turned around just in time to see a mass of bushy brown hair embrace him tightly.

"Hemione, I would like to breathe."

Oh my God. I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione let go of him. "Hey, i have a favour to ask you. Can you come with me to the opening of Elizabeth Gold's storer next week.Fred refuses to go, andI need someone there to stop me spending all of our savings. With the baby coming soon, we really can't afford for me to lose my head shopping."

"Sure thing Hermione." Harry went to as many of these things as he could. The Ginny that he used to know used to love going to shop openings, and with any luck she would be at one of the ones that he went to. Little did he know that she would be at this one, only she would be easier to find then he thought.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Elizabeth packed her suitcase making sure that she had everything. For some reason that she didn't understand, she had never changed what she looked like. She still had her natural red hair, and all of the freckles. **((A/N: In case your really thick and haven't worked it out yet. Elizabeth is Ginny. Although i dont see how you couldn't work that out. And to stop any further confusion. I'm going to call her Ginny from now on)) **Maybe she wanted to be found. She knew very well that there would be alot of witches at the opening, and the fact that the store was right next to WWW then she was probably going to be recognised. But Ginny knew how to stop people from catching up with her. She was a famous fashion designer afterall. She knew how to avoid people. Only, another problem was that she was going to stay in the Leaky Cauldron. Anyone there could notice and recognise her. Ginny took one last look around her apartment, sighed, turned on the spot and apparated into Diagon Alley.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Ginny turned to see Luna Lovegood. "I'm sorry , you must have me mistaken for somebody else. My name is Elizabeth Gold." Ginny held out her hand to shake Luna's. Luna took it immediatly. Shaking vigarously. "Oh Miss Gold. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Its a pleasure to meet you to Miss?"

"Mrs Longbottom. Luna Longbottom." Ginny was shocked. Luna had married Neville. When did this happen?

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs Longbottom. But I really have to be going. I have to take this stuff up to my room."

"Oh...Ok, goodbye Miss Gold. And please, call me Luna."

"Ok Luna, goodbye, and please call me Gin...I mean Elizabeth."

"Ok Elizabeth." With that Ginny turned around and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good Evening Miss Gold. Please follow me to your room." Ginny was met by an older looking Tom. In the back corner of the room, Ginny caught a glimpse of a massive man with shaggy hair, talking to a much smaller man with messy black hair. Ginny hid her face with her hair and followed Tom up to what looked like the best room in the whole pub. "thankyou Tom." Ginny said, taking her bag from his hand.

"S'my pleasure Miss Gold." With that Tom left the room, Ginny looked around quickly, then began to unpakc her bag. When she was finished unpacking. She decided to go and see what her store looked like. She left the room, walked down the stairs and literally ran into someone. Ginny saw him before he saw her. And quickly hid her face. There was no mistaking that hair, he was a Weasley. Bill to be more precise.

"Oh sorry Miss."

"Thats ok."

"Elizabeth Gold?" Ginny heard an awfully familiar french voice say her name. Now she had to look up.

"Yes." There was Fleur, pregnant, and already holding a child. Luckily, neither Bill nor Fleur recognised her.

"I am Fleur Weasley. And this is my husband Bill and our daughter Ginny." With those words Ginny felt like she was goning to cry, they had named their first child after her.

"Well isn't she a little cutie."

"Yes she is. She looks just like her Aunt when she was young. Thats who she's named after." Bill answered, looking intently into Ginny/Elizabeths eyes.

"Oh. You wouldn't be talking about Ginny Weasley would you?"

"Yes we are. How do you know about her?"

"Well, it was rumoured that she moved to America after she helped kill Voldemort. And of course there was the fact that Ginny was in love with Harry Potter at the time. If she was found it would be a miracle. She would finally get the man of her dreams and the reward that she deserves for helping kill Voldemort."

"How do you know that Harry isn't seeing anyone? That hasn't been in the papers." Bill asked suspiciously.** ((A/N: I'm just going to say that Ginny has a feeling that Harry won't be married or have a girlfriend or anything like that, and that is how she knows.))**

"Um, Well, um, I really have to be leaving now." Ginny was feeling a little bit nervous at this point. Had Bill recognised who he was.

"No your not, your going to tell me how you know that Harry Potter is still single, every paper has said that he was engaged. So that he could get them off his back."

"Um, well, Can i talk to you privatly Mr Weasley." Ginny asked carefully. "I promise I won'tkeep him from you for longFleur."

"Ok." Bill followed Ginny into a private parlour. "Um, Bill, I don't know how to tell you this.But one thing you have to promise me is that you won't tell anyone. Not Harry. Not Ron, notFred or George, Not Percy, Not, Charlie and especially not mum or dad. no-one is to know, Got it?"

"Oh my God. Ginny?"

"Yes." Bill rushed forward and embraced her in a massive hug that lifted her off the ground. Ginny and Bill were both crying hard. "Oh Ginny, I thought that we had lost you. Little sis, you're not allowed to do anything like that again. Why did you leave?"

"Well, because i helped kill Voldemort, i couldn't help but feel like a murderer. I had to get away from it all, so i went to America and started designing clothes. I was going to come back, but i just kept putting it off again and again. So now here I am, major fashion designer, about to open my first shop in Emgland. And said shop is right next to my brothers joke shop. I wanted to keep my identity a secret, but i guess that plan just backfired. And Harry is here today, and I'm pretty sure that mum will be at the opening, and everybody will recognise me and then Harry will start asking questions, and I'll have to tell him why I left, and he is going to think that i am some stupid little girl and he will leave me and I'll grow old and be a spinster who lives alone with her cats...Or Pigmy Puffs, whichever i feel like at the time." By this time Ginny was rying so hard that she could barely speak. Bill just hugged her tightly.

"Shhhhhh...Gin don't worry about it, do you realise that Harry has been searching for you for five years. I don't think that he will give you up over a silly little thing like that."

"But what about mum and dad, and my brothers and Hermione?"

"Well, I'm sure that Hermione will help you, she is your sister-in-law after all."

"Really? Who did she marry?"

"Fred. And she's pregnant. Her and Fred are annoyed at me and Fleur for naming our child Ginny, because apparently you and Hermione had some kind of promise."

"Oh my God. Yeah we did. Anyway. I have to go now. I have five minutes to check everything is in order before the ribbon cutting ceremony."

"Bye Gin. I'll meet you tonight in the Pub."

"ok" Ginny walked out of the parlour, out to the back of the pub, tapped the brick, and walked to her new shop. She was in there for about 3 minutes when he hearda massive bang. She turned around to see her two brothers.

"My dear Miss...GINNY!"

"Hey Gred, hey Forge."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Please, keep your voices down."

"Ok, Ginny, what are you doing here, and where is Elizabeth Gold?

"I am Elizabeth Gold, and I am opening my first shop. You guys made it difficult to not be found."

"You do realise that mum, Hermione, and Harry are out there, right at the front of the crowd."

"I understand Mum and Hermione being there, but why Harry."

"Hermione asked him to make sure that she doensn't spend all of our savings."

"Ok. But you guys have to go now. I have a shop to open."

"Ok, seeya Gin Gin."

"Shut up." Fred and George dissapeared out the back door, while Ginny took the pair of scissors and her speech. She walked out the front and saw a massive crowd of people, most of whom she knew from either Hogwarts or afterwards. The crowd suddenly went silent, until someone suddenly yelled out "GINNY?" Ginny put her speech away. She looked into the crowd, not knowing what to do. Then she took the speech out again and read it.

"I would like to thank every single one of you for coming to the opening of my store today, as you all know, this is my first store to be opened outside of America. I would also like to say thankyou for welcoming me so graciously into your country."

"We don't need to welcome you, this is your country." Somone shouted out. Ginny stepped down from the podium, took out the scissors, and cut the gold ribbon. Unlike other store openings, where everyone rushed to see the knew store, everyone just stood there. "You can go in now."Still no-one moved, they were absolutely positive that this was the fiery red-head that many of them new from school. Harry stood there like a statue, he couldn't believe that he had found her. Mrs Weasley just stared. There was no mistaking that hair, this girl was a Weasley. Ginny turned and walked away, she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She walked through the store, and out to the back room where she collasped into one of the office chairs. She heard the door open.

"This area is for staff members only." Ginny said not looking up.

"Ginny?" Ginny knew that voice anywhere, she was determined not to look up.

"I'm sorry, but this whole country has me mistaken for someone else. I'm not the person who you're looking for."

"So i guess you don't mind if I mention the Chamber of Secrets, or Riddles Diary, or when Sirius died. I guess you don't mind if I tell you about how my heart broke when the love of my life dissapeared, only to come back years later, with a different name." She heard the voice get angrier, she flinched at every single thing that he said. "Elizabeth Gold would have no reason to flinch at hearing the words The Chamber of Secrets." Harry swung the chair around so that his face was inches away from hers. "My Ginny however, she would have every reason to flinch at those words." With that he stood up, turned around and walked straight back out the store. Through the door, Ginny saw him shaking his head at Hermione and Mrs Weasley. She watched Harry walk out of the store, leaving Hermione and Mrs Weasley to shop. Ginny jumped up, raced through the door into the main shop, and out onto the street. She swung around looking for messy black hair. Finally she saw it. She raced towards Harry, screaming out his name. He turned around just as Ginny reached him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. She finally felt complete, this was what she had been looking for all those years in America. When they broke apart, they didn't realise that everyone in the street had stopped what they were doing to watch the young couple.

"Harry, I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too Ginny, I love you so much that I can't describe it." Harry kissed her again.

* * *

**So thats it, my first oneshot, i expect all of my friends to review, you know who u r. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
